Tywion Crowley
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Baron Tywion Crowley is the general of the Blue Ravens cavalry in Zion in the Fourth Age. An illegitimate son of Baron Robert Veer and Baroness Cersei Crowley, he rose to become one of the notable military commanders of his time during his service in the Grand Alliance in the Second Great War. After the disappearance of King Marcus Sarillius and the fall of Remon, he has pledged his allegiance to Marcus's widow, Queen Desdemona Sarillius, and has helped strengthen her new nation on the Northern Continent. Biography Early Years Tywion was born as the bastard son of Robert Veer and Cersei Crowley. His parents were not able to marry due to political reasons, and Cersei kept Tywion's father a secret and instead raised the boy herself. When Tywion turned 20, he became the lord of Volta with his mother's blessing. The next few years were a busy time for Tywion. He had to consolidate his rule over Volta to himself, and had to face war first-hand when the Yamatians invaded Remon. Tywion was not happy about living under the Yamatian yoke, but it was the only way he could protect his people from oppression. By the time Marcus Sarillius gathered people to his growing Grand Alliance, Tywion met Almaric Veer, and the two happened to find out that they were half-brothers. They did not have much time to settle things when the Alliance began its great campaign which would be known as the Great War. Tywion helped the Alliance whenever he was able, and eventually Volta and Remon itself were freed. Happiness did not last, however, because the Cataclysm struck a few years later. Marcus had disappeared in the ensuing chaos, and the cities in Remon became isolated and independent. Raiders and monsters attacked people in the countryside, and Tywion did his best to protect the people of Volta from external threats. He rarely had time to communicate with his half-brother Almaric who had begun working for the Church of the Memory of Cardia. Matters remained thus for over a decade. Godslayer Era A Game of Deception Tywion found out about the death of Almaric and the return of King Marcus Sarillius. He attended the summit of delegates in Remonton in 1017 AE and expressed his grief over losing his half-brother in the Proninist coup of Remonton which had taken place a year earlier. He eventually got fed up by the constant arguing between the delegates and decided to march to Maar Sul and defeat the Proninists with or without anyone else's aid. He was pleased to see that many factions ended up supporting his idea, and his rash actions inadvertedly helped form the new Grand Alliance. He also tried to get a haircut from Fabian Mullet but did not find him so he returned back to his inn to get some sleep before the march to Maar Sul which would take place the following morning. Echoes of War During the march to Maar Sul the army of the Grand Alliance was ambushed by Titaniel Focker's Proninist Scuns. Tywion marvelled how skillfully King "Marcus" (who was actually Ronove in disguise at the time) managed to make the Scuns surrender by offering them cake. The ambush was over in mere minutes and the march continued, and Tywion congratulated "Marcus" on a job well done although he was not happy to have this new Scun regiment follow the army. A Crimson Dawn Marcus (this time the real deal) appointed Tywion as one of the three generals of the Grand Alliance army because he knew he could count on Tywion's knightly upbringing in strategic matters. Tywion was eager to accept the job and promised to do his best to keep the army of the Alliance in line until Marcus would return from the trip to Remon. Aliases and Nicknames ; Baron Crowley : What people usually call him. Appearance Tywion is a middle-aged, bearded man and still fit for his age. He often wears armor although he rarely uses a helmet. Personality and Traits Tywion has a bad temper although he has lately learned to calm himself down. He does what he thinks is right and possesses a keen intellect. If it comes to a fight, however, he prefers to settle matters with his morning star rather than diplomacy. Powers and Abilities Tywion knows little healing magic as he never completed his paladin studies. He is well versed in the use of morning stars in battle and prefers close combat whenever possible. He is also good at riding and has often won various tournaments that took place all around Remon. Relationships Almaric Veer Almaric and Tywion got along well and considered themselves as full brothers. Tywion was heartbroken to hear of Almaric's death at the hands of Proninists, and this sadness soon turned to hate and fueled his campaign against the Proninists in Maar Sul. Desdemona Sarillius Upon failing to halt the division of Maar Sul and learning of Marcus's disappearance, Tywion pledged his sword to Marcus's widow, Queen Desdemona, and Princess Alexandra. He helped found Zion and formed the Blue Ravens cavalry, using the rich history of Ravensworth Watch, the Garside regiment, the White Ravens and various other Remonian militia as his inspiration for the decorated but efficient cavalry. He has been serving his queen and their new country as a general ever since. Marcus Sarillius Tywion sees Marcus as a liberator although he wonders why Marcus abandoned the Alliance in the aftermath of the Cataclysm. He has nevertheless served Marcus loyally so far and hopes that this time around Marcus will prove to be a man of his word. See also *Blue Ravens *Grand Alliance *House of Veer *Remonton Summit Category:Characters from Remon Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Veer Category:Humans Category:Third Age characters Category:Blue Ravens Category:Characters from Zion Category:Fourth Age characters